Opposites Attract
by crystalline'maia
Summary: If there are similarities, there are differences. If there's Tom Riddle, there's Aesylthryth Puzzle. Definitely doesn't revolve around a Mary Sue, honestly. That's why it's HUMOR, not romance...


**Opposites Attract**

_Ha! And you all thought I wouldn't publish a new story. Anywayz, this story doesn't have a plot. Ignore the fact that the Whomping Willow was planted for Remus. And read, enjoy, and review!_

_Not mine, obviously._

_Lalardi! This is for you!_

BEWARE, A TRULY EPIC FANFICTION SHALL ARISE THIS MARCH 2010. _I still doubt if this thing will go epic . . ._

_Blah, here goes . . ._

Riddle had always hated his first name, for it as common, a Muggle name.

Puzzle had always loved her first name, for it was highly unusual, and she considered it special.

Riddle was extremely handsome, with his high cheek bones and rather charming smile.

Puzzle was awfully ugly, with her big nostrils and straggly hair.

Riddle was known for his intelligence, and he was praised for it.

Puzzle was known for her dumbness, and she was discriminated for it.

Riddle's mind was filled with darkness, dementors, dark skies and ambition, like a riddle needed to solve to find out the truth.

Puzzle's mind was filled with brightness, patronuses, blue skies and happiness, like a puzzle that was too complicated to make any sense.

Riddle had a lot of friends, but he considered them nothing more as followers.

Puzzle had not had any friends, but she considered people as her family.

Riddle was an orphan, left with nothing and forced to work to grab hold of money.

Puzzle was loved by a loving family, left with a whole vault of heaps of Galleons, and need not to work to clasp money.

Riddle was calm, cool and composed that he barely stumbled on anything.

Puzzle was clumsy and reckless that she stumbles on almost anything.

However, what if one day a strange and odd event happens?

It was another normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students were walking around on their normal routines. The sky was normal; the weather was normal; even the beech tree leaf that fell down in front of the normal-named Tom Riddle was a normal occurrence.

But all of the normalness of the day shattered apart when the abnormal Aesylthryth Puzzle strode over the front lawn, approached Riddle when he was reading under the beech tree, tilted his chin up, and kissed him full on the mouth.

A few shocked and silent minutes later, a torpedo plane flew over Hogwarts, and accidentally dropped a missile over the lawn.

BOOM…

After a blink of an eye, a huge deep hole could be seen on half of the front lawn.

PLOCK…

A pipe in the middle of the hole began to spill water.

PLOCK…

Another pipe spilled, filling a few inches of the hole with water.

PLOCK cubed…

More water.

PLOCK to the tenth power…

More and more water.

The students who were present on the odd happening stared agape as the wide deep hole transformed into a huge lake, which still surface reflected the sky blue sky.

Professor Dippet arrived at the scene, followed closely behind by Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dippet chuckled, not at the sight of the newly formed lake, but at the sight of the two kissing students, one of which had a pale, shocked face (Riddle), and the other had an expression that it was perfectly normal to lock lips with someone (Puzzle).

Professor Dumbledore, unaware of the two youths, kneeled over the lake's shore and dipped a finger on the water. Upon contact, ripples emerged. He retrieved his finger from the lake and sucked on it. Students stared as the birds tweeted.

"Hmm…tastes like lemon drop. I am perfectly certain that merpeople shall find this lake suitable as a habitat," said Professor Dumbledore, standing and finally noticing the two youths. "Mr. Riddle, Ms. Puzzle, may I remind you that a display of intimate affection is strictly prohibited on this school's grounds, especially with these freshmen's eyes."

Their lips' contact only broke when Riddle pushed Puzzle off, who tripped over her robes' hem and stumbled.

"Puzzle! Don't you dare –"

"Ah, but Tom, surely you would pity Aesylthryth's affection for you?" interrupted Professor Dippet. "I must say that opposites do attract."

Chuckling, he turned his heel around and beckoned Professor Dumbledore, who was eyeing Riddle suspiciously, to follow after him.

"I daresay I feel the need of examining that wonderful cylindrical metal that flying steel broom fell," muttered Professor Dippet to Professor Dumbledore.

And that, my friends, was an example that abnormal things happen on normal days.

;D

^_^

=3

I gave you a wink, a smile, and a puppy-dog sort-of smile, so in return you must give me a review. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
